The New Moon Musician: Inuyasha
by Dark Inu Fan
Summary: (revised)(one-shot) It's the new moon and inuyasha decides to visit his old cave that he grew up in.


The New Moon Musician: Inuyasha  
  
"Inuyasha, where are we?" Kagome asked, pedaling slightly faster to keep up with him. Inuyasha looked up at the setting sun and picked up the pace even faster. There was a village up ahead, but the group would never make it by sunset.  
  
"Why don't we stop for the night, Shippou looks like he's going to fall asleep at any time now," Sango commented, watching Shippou fall out of Kagome's bike basket.  
  
"He can sleep in the basket for now, but we need to get to where we're going before the sun sets, or I won't find it," Inuyasha explained with a bit of tension in his voice. I can feel the affects already. The new moon is tonight and I don't want to go near the village Inuyasha thought.  
  
He took a seemingly invisible lane off of the main path. The group reached an overgrown set of bushes at the base of a hidden hill. "Kagome, come with me; and bring that light-stick thing" Inuyasha said, pushing the bushes away enough for her to get through.  
  
He could feel his hackles rise as they went up to the door on the other side of the small clearing behind the bushes. It felt like he was going through an electrical field. "Take off that sign" Inuyasha pointed at a terra cotta warning that said: "no demons shall pass." "Put it over there, on that shelf," He pointed to the edge of the clearing. There was a small grave marker under the shelf with an extremely small mound of dirt in front of it. All the marker said was Mother.  
  
Kagome sighed softly and turned on her flashlight. Inuyasha shoved aside the bush for the others to come in then.  
  
Miroku picked up the sleeping kitsune and followed the others into the clearing.  
  
"Are we there yet?" Shippou asked, woken up slightly by a bush twig that had brushed his nose. He stretched and went back to sleep in Miroko's arms.  
  
With the last of the sunlight, Inuyasha brought Kagome's bike over the bush. His hair turned black as he set the bike by the hillside. Inuyasha breathed heavily for the next few minutes, trying to get over the transformation.  
  
"I don't want anyone to know I'm here. The bike stays right here tonight." Inuyasha said, looking up at the others. He grabbed the flashlight and went inside the tunnel, motioning that they should follow him.  
  
After about 50 meters and a sharp turn, they came to a large room that looked like it had been dug out with powerfully large claws. There were tapestries on the wall that had seen better days and a fire pit that looked like it hadn't been used for years. "Welcome to my den" Inuyasha said from the other side of the room.  
  
He laughed slightly and put some old firewood in the pit. Kagome pulled out a lighter and lit the fire. As soon as a blaze was going, Inuyasha pulled back a tapestry and revealed a smaller tunnel to the "storage room." It was more like a room that had all of Inuyasha's childhood treasures.  
  
The room was about the size of a walk-in closet with shelves. He pulled out a couple of mats for sleeping, and a mandolin (stringed instrument). Inuyasha picked up the mandolin and started to tune it. Several years of neglect would ruin any string instrument.  
  
Elsewhere: "What's the matter, lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken, a toad-like imp asked. Sesshomaru looked up at the sky with no moon. He smelled his half- brother's blood change as it did every month: From half-demon to human. He nodded with himself and went back to preparing Rin's dinner. The young human girl that he was taking care of like a daughter was currently picking night flowers at the edge of the clearing.  
  
"Nothing, Inuyasha has only gone back to his wench of a mother's den, That's all. Rin, come get your dinner before it gets cold!" Sesshomaru called.  
  
Back at the den: "Is that yours Inuyasha?" Sango asked, sitting down across the fire from him. Shippou was asleep in the corner. Kagome was at Inuyasha's right, digging through her sack for a teakettle for the noodles. And Miroku was across from her.  
  
"Yes, When mother was still alive..."  
  
(Flashback)  
  
"Inuyasha, dear, can you get your mandolin. I'll teach you another chord." Mother said, reaching to her son. Tonight was the New moon and this was one of the few times she could teach her son like a normal human boy, instead of a half-demon dog-boy. There was not much she could teach him, but as a child, she had been given lessons for the mandolin. Inuyasha had learned many things as a half-demon, like hunting and fighting, but hadn't learned many things that were signs of refinement. She knew her son well and knew that this was one of the few times that he ever actually got scared.  
  
"Here you go, mommy," Inuyasha said, handing her the instrument. Even with the fire in the pit, compared with his demon senses, Inuyasha was almost blind. She hugged Inuyasha briefly before sitting him down in her lap. She placed her fingers over his and corrected his fingers that were without claws for once. The claws would easily cut through the string. She would strum a chord and he would repeat. This would happen all night until the sun came up.  
  
(End)  
  
"You miss her, don't you?" Kagome asked, handing him a cup of noodles. He nodded and started playing. A drop of moisture fell onto the body of the instrument. "Are you crying?" She asked.  
  
"No, I...I just... the smoke from the fire is getting to me" He choked out.  
  
Typical male specimen: Inuyasha won't admit his real feelings for his mother. He obviously misses her. She did die when he was still young, I feel sorry for him. That's probably why he wanted to come back tonight. Kagome sighed and sipped some noodles. "I'm going outside for a sec and I'll be right back" she uttered, standing up quietly to walk outside. Inuyasha looked up and stopped playing.  
  
"I'm coming with you," Sango volunteered, leaving the boys to talk about whatever. There was definitely some moisture on his face. Kagome smiled and turned  
  
Outside: "You didn't need to follow me out here," Kagome commented, sitting on the hillside. She looked up at the stars and sighed, "In my time, there are buildings and other things that block the stars. I don't get to see them too much unless I'm here...sigh, This is kind of weird when Inuyasha is like this. He seems not able to take human emotions very well. He's just not able to comprehend them at all."  
  
"I can't wait until the sun comes back up, then he'll be back to his arrogant self. He seems like a completely different person" Sango whispered as she sat down by Kagome. They looked out into the distance to where the town was. There was a faint glow from the fires in the huts and smoke wisps coming from them.  
  
"I guess were on lookout tonight," Kagome said, snickering. She went inside to get her arrows, but stopped before the bend:  
  
"...I just miss her sometimes, that's it, especially around this time. This is the time when she would hold me and tell me not to be scared. She did die fairly young for a mortal woman. And I was only a whelp at the time..." Inuyasha sighed and plucked a couple of strings, continuing to try to tune the instrument.  
  
"How old were you when your mother died?" Miroku asked out of polite curiosity. He pulled out a jug of sake and poured some out for both of them.  
  
Inuyasha took his cup and looked over at Shippou sleeping in the corner, "I guess about Shippou's age. But since I'm half- demon, I looked about 10 years instead of looking like a 5-year-old." He answered, watching Shippou turn towards the wall in his sleep. "I can understand what he's going through, losing both his parents at such a young age..."  
  
Kagome slid down the wall and sat down quietly in slight shock. She had never seen/heard anything like this from Inuyasha before. It was touching. She decided to forget about the arrows for now and sit down beside Sango again. The boys were better off tonight talking to each other, besides it was a nice warm night.  
  
Like it? This is my first Inufic and I needed to get this out. If you spotted anything from any other Inufics in here, please tell me.  
  
AQUA 


End file.
